Make Us Beautiful
by Zarius
Summary: Squawk knows only one way of getting close to Dawn...DM knows her too well though, and ponders whether or not there's ulterior motives (tag for "Pink Dawn")


**DANGER MOUSE:**

**MAKE US ****BEAUTIFUL**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

At first, the sight of London coated in sparkling and bedazzling pink mesmerised Danger Mouse as never before.

Big Ben, the Chrysler, the London Eye, their makeover each brought wonderment to his one functioning eye. He had never seen the city look so exotic before.

He'd been told by the Colonel this was a crisis, yet at the time he could see nothing to be frightful of. There was something so tranquil regarding the state of the city, he felt he could have flew over it for hours to take in the sights.

This was, of course, just prior to Dawn Crumhorn using her new powers to turn the citizens into inanimate plastic playthings.

Why was there always such a hefty price for price?

Can any city truly be safe while a single person breathed in it?

Perhaps Dawn understood that, she had been denied her day of play only a few hours beforehand, the same hours that had bestowed her with dangerous DNA and a tiara that could unleash the cruellest kindness.

Dawn's intentions were far from pure, DM understood that, but he also knew they were the cries of what was obviously an unwanted child.

Not once had her father been seen on the news appealing for her to come forward and give herself up.

Perhaps he was encouraging her from afar? If only he could be traced.

DM hated not knowing answers to questions, but he always knew he could rely on to supply him with the exact information he needed.

Even if all of what was occurring had been in part due to her dismissive attitude, Professor Squawkencluck was still willing and able to atone by working in tandem with him and Penfold to

"The longer the Princess wears the tiara, the more powerful she gets" Squawk revealed as she examined one of the London citizens turned into an figure by Dawn's wicked blend of magic and weird science.

Danger Mouse knew they had to get close to Dawn, and his thoughts immediately turned to espionage tactics, and the kind of devices Squawk could supply him with.

Invisibility cloaks, teleportation capsules, something that would not draw too much attention from Dawn. Danger Mouse didn't wish to frighten her with any form of hardware to get the job done.

What Squawk suggested was a little more radical, as she pressed a button on her lab desk to send up a beauty salon.

"We could turn you into princesses" she suggested.

Danger Mouse's jaw dropped.

This woman was unbelievable. She certainly had a nerve asking this of him.

He knew what it was for of course, all the times he had totalled her inventions weighed more on her head than any other time she had been complimented by him. Only just this morning he had tried out her jet boots and found them more than sufficient, and he let her know it. Apparently that didn't matter.

"It's the only way to get you close to her" she said.

_Lies_ thought Danger Mouse.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts on the manner just by staring at him with an amused smirk on her own face, she finished off by saying "dressing you two up like idiots is just a bonus"

After a stern telling off from Colonel K, DM took a few seconds to mull over this, and he steadily tried to piece together the exact meaning of Squawk's intentions, and came to some interesting conclusions. He knew her too well by this point to dismiss his conclusions as mere theory.

She wasn't admitting to anything, but she didn't need to, she was very much making it clear that this of all days, would be one where she would play with him.

Perhaps this was her way of relieving herself of the very real consequences of dismissing Dawn earlier in the day, all because she had wanted a playmate for herself, that she wanted company on what would normally have been for her a pedestrian day

What he had suggested earlier had been entirely within her power to provide him, but she wanted to approach this mission with an even more graceful touch, an attempt at appealing to Dawn's greatest need, a need for companionship.

Squawk wanted to atone, Squawk wanted to play, why should he deny her both when not just the fate of the world was at stake, but the Professor's conscience was as well?

While hearts could still be broken, the intention was pure. DM was quite touched that he would have the opportunity to give a lonely child a chance at company and happiness, and just as impressed Squawk was giving him that opportunity and a chance to show him what she could accomplish as a stylist.

"Professor...make us beautiful" he instructed.

It was a mere formality

For he knew she already had.


End file.
